User blog:ShotLight/Meme 10 Characters
Choose ten of your original characters in any particular order (NO PEEKING AT THE QUESTIONS AT THIS STAGE!). Then, answer the questions that follow. #Raedwolf #Lovell #Ringo #Fitz #Wrecker #Kotori #Skah #Kaida #Arke #Jaux WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF... '1. Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night? ' Raed: You. Move over. Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!! Raed: shove I said move over Me: …the floor '2. Number 2 asked you to go out with him/her? ' Love: S-so will you pout Me: D’awwww!~ So cute~~! Love: Please? I wanna show up my brother Me: of course~ I don’t mind '3. Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're there?' Ringo: … Me: … Ringo:…B cup? Me: the sword from the clothes + A + 4'. Number 4 cooked you dinner? ' Me: This tastes so good~! Fitz: Thank you, I did my best. ^ ^ Me: More please!! Sebastian: Fitzroy! Get back to work and stop messing around! Fitz: … - ^ - whyyyyy…whyyy! '5.Number 5 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?' Me:…> . >… Wrecker: Zzz~ Me:…him in sand Wrecker: up a few minuets later … FUCKING HELL!! '6. Number 8 got into the hospital somehow? ' Me: How the hell did you do that? Kaida: well ummm…. I was chasing this cat- Me: Right right. A cat. Did it have red eyes by any chance? Kaida: o , O how’d you know? Me: …never mind… '7. Number 9 made fun of your friends? ' Arke: STUPID PATHETIC LITTLE SLU- Me: Leave them alone already! Arke: But they’re idiots!! Me: …hm…Carry on~! Arke: + .+ shooting and chasing them '8. Number 10 ignored you all the time? ' Me: Hey…Hey! Jaux: - . - Me: OI!!! I’M TALKING TO YOU!! Jaux: - . -# Me: WHY WONT YOU-ah! I’ll shut up! Jaux: a gun to my head good dog. WHAT WOULD THEY DO UNDER THE FOLLOWING CIRCUMSTANCES? '1.Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will Number 1 do?' Me: Help meeeeeeee! Raed: Help yourself! Me: I cant!!! I’ve had all my weapons taken off of me and I’m in my pjs!! Raed: …………………………………those are your pjs…? Me: HELP ME ALREADY!! '2.You're on a vacation with Number 2 and you manage to break your leg. What does Number 2 do? He’d heal it of face the wrath. ' Love: I’M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! T A T!! I DIDN’T MEAN TO!! Me: GAAAAAAAAAH!! JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL ALREADY! '3.It's your birthday. What will 3 give you? ' Me: OH MY GOD IT’S A JAG! Ringo: I know, its mine Me: the keys Ringo: hey…WHAT ARE YOU DOI- Me: off with it THANKS FOR THE PRESENT!! Ringo: MY BABY!!! ; A ; '4.You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does Number 4 do? ' Fitz: God! What the hell did you set the place on fire for!? I was working!!! shirtless Now Sebastian is gonna kill me!! Me: . A . Hot!~ Fitz: to drag me out the house Me: glomp ~~ Fitz: C-an’t breathe! Me: that’s just the smoke. Move~! Fitz: under pressure of glomp and smoke Me: … him out '5. You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will Number 5 do? ' Wreck: GO FOR IT BETCH! Me: oh god…I cant do this! Wreck: the appropriate music = w = at the ready Get out here already! Me: I CANT DO THIIIIIIIS!! Wreck: Oh come on its only a skirt! Me: out… in skinnies Wreck: … Me: C: Wreck: … me back into the dressing room GET THEM OFF! Me: WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK!!!!! '6. You're about to marry Number 10. What's Number 6's reaction? ' Me: Kotori Get me out of here boy! Kou: 3: why are you panicing?! Its not cold feet is it? Me: No! It’s a desire to live and also not have people think that I’m a lesbian!!! Kou: …You’re a girl? But you- Jaux: How do you think I feel!! Me: It can be any worse than all them other times you got married! Jaux: …other times.twitch Me: yes…there were like nine different guys you drunkenly got married to Jaux: Nine. twitch Me: well you got married to Curly five times, Christophe once, a guy called Juan who owned race horses, Gee twice too well one of them wasn’t exactly drunk but still. Jaux: and now You. Me: Not going to do it! Kou: …But I thought that you were a guy…your hair is short and you’re so flatcheste- Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY1!!?!? Kou: Well next to busty there yes! Jaux: … Me: … Jaux, Me: out Run boy. Kou: . A. Oh shi- '7.You got dumped by someone. How will Number 7 cheer you up? ' Skah: Cheer up~! cake Me: ; ^ ; Skah: Cake? Me: to have some Skah: Mine~ it all Me: ; A ; Unloved!! '8.You're angry about it afterwards, how does Number 8 calm you down? ' Kaida: ^ ^ it’ll be fine~! Me: I want to kill them both. Kaida: it’ll be alright honestly! I know Skah ran off with him but still you don’t have to kill both of them~! Me: … HE RAN OFF WITH SKAH1???! WHAT THE HELL!!! Kaida: o , o I thought you knew- hey where are you going? Me: off to kill both of them Skah: SATOOOO! SHE’S GONNA KILL ME!! Kaida: …she didn’t want the cake then nomnomnom '9.You compete in some tournament. How does Number 9 support you? ' Arke: If you die you will not be remembered and I will steal your house [[Wolf] Mode] Me: its only Battlefield 2 it’s not like it’s a real life war or anything, I’m not going to die in reality. Arke: do not use friendly fire, it is not very nice. Instead use your friends as distractions to escape. They are expendable Me: hmm…I guess… Arke: I’ll make sure I kill you first in the game. You shall be the first sacrifice Me: WHAT?! You can play?! Arke: Madame level 50~ Me: . A . how the… Arke: and yes you will die in reality if you beat me. Me: . A . '10.You can't stop laughing. What will Number 10 do? ' Jaux: … Me: XD Jaux: BANG! Me: DX# ah sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet dead RELATIONSHIP PART '1. Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. ' Me: what? Raed: - .- she has good taste. Me: What? '2. Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for Number 9. ' Me: EEEEH?!? ARKE?!?! Love: o ^ o don’t laugh Me: w-well I understand that she has wolf ears and a tail but she’s too old for you! Love: 3’: what? Me: Seriously! She;s like 300 years older than you! Love: cries Me: ah shi- Arke: What are you doing making him cry?! Love Love: :’D '3. You're dating Number 3 and introduce him/her to your parents. ' Me: Dad, this is Ringo Dad: Starr? Me: …no dad. Not one of the beatles. Dad: right right… Ringo: - A – why am I doing this? Me: because I need a good coverstory as to where I’ve been. Ringo: well …tell him the truth Me: he already knows I kill people Dad: that’s right…but why are you still using a sword or crowbar and not the UZI? Ringo: . A . what?! Dad: ah damn…you might as well kill him too now he knows Me: o, o but he’s a dog, I cant kill a doggie Dad: …alright lets keep him C: Ringo: WHAT THE HELL!!!! '4. Number 4 loves Number 9 as well. What does that mean? ' Me: ANOTHER ONE?!?! Fitz: o~ o’’ Arke: o . o why are all the sweet ones here? Fitz: c: ~ I’m sweet? Love: Mine +. + Fitz: - .- share. Love: Mine! Arke: >. > <. < Me: … I shall leave you three alone now. '5. Number 6 appears to be a player, he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do? ' Me: >v> well…Kou. Kou: o. o? hmm? Me: how much are you charging? Kou D| WHA?! Me: I'm kidding ^ ^...just my minions need to know. the fangirls Fangirls: D: '6. You had a haircut and Number 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind? ' Me: *LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I’M A GIRL!!!!!* Skah: o , o Me: - . – what? Skah: you look like a boy. Me: sighs I give up Skah: so you accept the fact that you are a transvestite Me: fine fine. Skah: c: ~ mode on Me: >. > whats with tha- HOLY FUC- '7. Number 8 thinks he’ll/she'll never get a boyfriend. What will you tell him/her? ' Me: sure you will. Kaida: No I wont, Kenny and Circe and Dad will probabaly kill them before I ever get anywhere close Me: er…no you’re right there… Kaida: TT ^ TT Me: well… How about Circe then? Kaida: ……………………………………………………………….. '8. Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending you an e-mail. Now what? ' Me: …hm. This isn’t Arke, the spelling is too good…Hmmm also she cant read…or write in amything but hieroglyphs...LUCIUS! HAMLET! GET HERE RIGHT NOW! FRIENDSHIP PART '1.Could Number 1 and Number 6 be soul mates?' Raed: >_> Kou: <_< Raed: BEer? Kou:…yeah alright then '2. Would Number 2 trust Number 5?' Love: … Wreck: C: Love: … Wreck: I: ? Love: PEDO!!! Wreck: ._ . No…there is no way he’d really trust him… '3. Number 3 wants to go shopping, will Number 7 come along? ' Ringo: I’m just going to get a new car.(since someone stole my baby) Skah: But I want candy! Ringo: Fine don’t come then Skah: onto his leg I WANT CAKE! Ringo: LEAVE ME ALONE! Skah: give me cake and candy or I will destroy your car and all of your manhood. Ringo: e-eh? '4. Number 4 is bored and pokes Number 10. What happens after that? ' Fitz: to a wall by knives and being shot at . A . petrified Jaux: PMSing Sebastian: clapping ^ ^ '5. Number 5 and Number 1 are forced to go back to school together. ' Wreck, Raed: :D highschool girls!!! '6. If Number 6 and Number 3 cooked dinner, what would they make? ' Ringo, Kou: at the blazing building Kou:… Ringo: … Kou: told you not to burn the flour. Ringo: …pretty awesome fire though. '7. Number 7 and Number 9 apply for a job. What job? ' Arke: what does that say? Skah: confetianary C: means sweets Arke: :D Working in a sweet shop. There will be nothing left by the end of the day and it wont be because the customers have bought it all.. '8. Number 8 gives Number 5 a haircut. Is that okay? ' Wreck: What the hell!? Its all short and spikey and you’ve made a mess of it near my neck! What were you trying to do kill me there or something. Kaida: 3’: there was a spider on your neck so I had to get it off somehow! Wreck: I cant go around like this! Kaida: w-well you can use this red scarf if you want to hide the mess up at the neck Wreck: but its summer- oh fine alright just don’t start crying alright. the scarf round his neck You’re not getting paid for this though. Kaida: . ^ . Wreck: out the door and is immediately attacked by Sato WHAT THE- Sato: Tsu-chaaaan~! Wreck Wreck: . A . = A = KAIDAAAAA!! Kaida: - .- that’s what you get for not paying up old man. '9.Number 9 sketches what Number 6's perfect girlfriend should look like ' Arke: c: here you go Kou. I drawed you a picture of your future girlfriend if you don’t turn gay with Lavan first Kou: o . O brown hair and blue highlights in the fringe? Arke: weeeeeell I got bored colouring it in ya see. Pretty though right Kou: Hmm I guess…but doesn’t it look like someone we know Arke: Really? Kou: lets see, brown hair blue highlights, grey eyes, headphones in one ear…Arke…you’ve just drawn a picture of Tazz haven’t you Me: sneezes hm? …hmmm someones talking about me - .- Arke: No I haven’t! See! This one has long girly hair and actually has a cleavage. Kou: Aaaah I see,I guess you’re right Arke: I am right ^ ^ Me: dies I’m not flatchested… '10. Number 10 and Number 8 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about? ' Jaux: e-eh? You really want to know about that?! You’re like a little kid you shouldn’t be asking people about stuff like that! especialy Kaida: yes I know. Its so I can piss Circe off mainly. Jaux: >_> is that the guy you have a crush on? Kaida: I do not have a crush on him! = A =/// Jaux: *sounds familiar* [ used to say that about boys she had a crush on] Kaida: he’s just arrogant and has no emotions and is like talking to a brick wall! Now tell me some provocative things to say to him just to drag some emotion and reaction out of his stupid face! Jaux: why are you asking me! Kaida: cause you’ve been married like nine times so you must know a thing or two! Jaux: How come you know that too?!?! =///= Category:Blog posts